project_interceptfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clawed Chapter 1
It was a dark and ominous night in downtown Coronas City. At the museum a security guard walked up to another outside and said “Boring night.” “Is their ever any action on the night shift?” The other guard stated “Did you hear about a bunch of thieves surfacing lately in Coronas?” “Yeah, but who the hell would want to steal any of this shit.” Just then a shadow moved across the ground alerting one of the guards. He looked up on the roof and saw nothing, with the other guard looking at him and chucking. “Don't worry no one wants a bunch of dirty bones and manakins.” Meanwhile on top of the roof a young African-american man with black hair in all black clothing with a glowing blue glowing crystal with a bag full of gear, and a half african, half asian woman in a mostly white outfit with bits of purple and black with a few guns and some gear on her. The girl then said “You almost got us caught Tyler.” “Relax Monica, I’m a professional.” “Then act like it.” “Then act like it.” He said in a whiny voice “Just go disable the alarm.” “I’ll be back in a few.” He then winked at her as he jumped off the roof disappearing into the night. Tim then quickly maneuvered around the guards and made his way to the power box. He then picked the lock on the box and attached a device to it cutting off the power permanently. Tim then radioed in “Powers down.” “Alright, Feline’s on the move.” She then put a purple cloth over her face as her brown eyes transitioned into cat eyes allowing her to see clearly in the dark, she then ripped open the vent on top of the roof and jumped inside. She then made her way above the Egyptian exhibit. Feline then opened up a bottom vent and landed on the ground. She then saw a guard was coming and vanished out of sight, leaping onto a wall hiding in the shadows. The guard then walked pass the room and Feline then moved back out of the shadows and ran to a huge red gem on a mantel with a glass cover. Feline then busted the glass open and grappled back into the vents above. “Feline’s returning to the roof.” She whispered while moving through the vents “Firestrike’s heading your way.” He quickly replied, when a guard walked over and saw the power box was unlocked. He then looked inside and saw a device inside, causing him to get ready to call for suspicious activity. Firestrike then covered his fist in fire and punched the guard from behind knocking him out cold. Firestrike then grappled back up to the top of the museum and saw Feline standing. “Ready?” He stated “Let’s move.” She said before the two then jumped off the roof and made their way to an alley-way. They quickly approached Firestrike’s motorcycle that was covered under a tarp leaning against a wall. Once Firestrike got too far from the building the device he attached to the power box shut off and the alarm went off alerting the guards. The two then hoped on his motorcycle and drove off back to their hideout in the suburbs. In less than an hour the two arrived, with Firestrike parking the motorcycle in their small garage beside the rusted tan car parked inside, and covered it back up with some blankets in the garage. Feline then took her cloth down and her hood letting her long hair flow flawlessly down her back. “Can I see it?” Tim said as he took his hood Monica then pulled the red gem out her bag and handed it to Tyler who awed at its beauty. “The Gem of Anushia: The Forgotten Pharaoh.” He stated in disbelief “How much do you think we’ll get?” Monica said walking into the house “Atleast 15 grand.” “Good money.” “Yeah, best score this year so far.” “Yeah, but we’ve built up too much heat.” “Agreed, we should lay low longer then we usually do.” “At least a few months.” “I’ll drop the gem off tomorrow to Charles so we get paid.” Tyler then ran in his room and changed his attire to casual clothing. “Where are you going?” Julia asked confused “To meet and greet.” Monica rolled her eyes before saying “I think you’ve got an addiction.” “I never knew you could be addicted to meeting new people.” “You know what I mean.” “Hey, Monica I’m just trying to enjoy my life. You should try it sometimes.” “What are you talking about I go out all the time.” “Yeah, to the gym.” “What's wrong with staying in shape?” “Nothing, I just don't want you to spend your life alone.” “That's sweet, but I’ve got you remember.” “Alright, don't say I didn't warn you.” “Don't have too much fun?” Monica said while throwing the car keys at him “Always just the right amount; see ya in the morning.” Tyler said as he caught the keys and left the house. He got inside their car and riding off with a destination in mind quickly parking at the local bar. He spent a couple hours drinking and talking to a group of girls when a badly beaten girl busted in the room yelling for help. “Come here bitch!” A big man yelled out, while walking in behind her and grabbing her by the arm. She then tried hitting him in the chest but he was unfazed. She then kicked him in the groin making him release her. He then fell to one knee and said “Your going to pay for that bitch.” He got up and punched her in the face cracking her nose, causing her to cry in agony while blood oozed out her nostrils. “Let’s go!” He yelled while grabbing her by her hair. “Leave her alone.” Tyler said while standing up in front of the big man. “What are you going to do, asshole?” The big man said in the middle of laughing “You don't want to find out.” “Right.” The big man said unimpressed by his threat He then began to drag the woman out of the bar, when Tyler then punched the man in the face not fazing him. The big man then punched him in the gut and said “You shouldn't have fucked with me.” The big man then head butted him the face and threw him across the bar. Tyler then rose back up to his feet as the man walked out of the bar with the woman on his shoulder. Tyler then ran out of the bar and saw no one was outside by the big man. He then set his fist on fire and said “Hey douche bag!” He then punched the big man in the face knocking him out cold and burning half his face. Tyler then felt his busted lip and then saw the woman on the floor crying. “Ma’am calm down it’s going to be okay.” Tim then bent down to help her up, with her latching onto him holding him tight. “T-thank you.” She muttered “I’ll get you to a hospital.” Tyler said as he led her to his car She held him much tighter him by the collar of his shirt and said “I can't go to a hospital!” "Why?" "He'll come looking for me, especially after you burned him." “What about your house?” “I don't have one, please just let me stay with you tonight.” “I'll take you there, but I'm not sure about you staying.” “I'm so thankful for you're help.” "Well it’s just not in my nature to let a pretty girl like you die on my watch.” “You’re a great man.” She said with a smile “Well you learn something new everyday.” Tyler said as he drove off heading back to his house…(To Be Continued)